halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Chief-tain
Zeichnungen Bewusst male mach ich seit ungefähr 6 Jahren und Halo seit circa 6 Monaten, vorher hab ich mich nicht rangetraut xD Mein Problem liegt immer bei den proportionen und danke für das Kompliment ;D -- Fenris Chiefi 14:55, 29.06.20011 : Alles eine Frage der Technik...und LangenweilexD Ich muss aber sagen das du auch sehr schöne Bilder in der Diashow, die haben Stil ;D--Fenris Chiefi 7:57, 30.06.2011 :: Schraffieren tu ich auch, egal ob mit Bleistift oder Kuli xD und das mit dem Farben, das muss man üben, üben und nochmal üben :D ich müsste irgendwo noch ein altes Bild haben. Das könnt´ ich hochladen, da sieht man meine Anfänge ganz gut xD --Fenris Chiefi 19:22, 1.7.2011 ::: SO ich hab noch n Altes gefunden, gar nicht so einfach bei dem ganzen Kram auf meinem PC xD die anderen werd ich noochmal überarbeiten --Fenris Chiefi 21:02, 1.7.2011 :::: naja...das war das erste Bild auf Halo bezogen xD ich hab irgendwo noch ein paar Wölfe die etwas merkwürdig aussehen ;D --Fenris Chiefi 15:20, 2.7.2011 ::: ::: ::: Alphabet Könnte ich fragen, woher du das Bild mit dem Alphabet hast?--Der Pete Besprechung 17:47, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Aus Halo Nations, wieso ist da ürgendetwas Falsch? -Chief-tain 17:54, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist die Frage. Ist es richtig oder falsch? Ist das nur mal so dahingeschrieben oder bekommen wir wirklich dort Wörter raus. Woher stammt die Quelle genau? Oder hat es einfach ein User geschrieben?--Der Pete Besprechung 18:20, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :Weiß nicht, ich habe das Bild einfach von der Gallerie der Seite genommen, sollte ich es auch aus meiner Gallerie rausnehemen? -Chief-tain 12:48, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Erstmal im Hinerkopf behalten und sehen, ob man irgendwo eine Quelle dazu findet.--Der Pete Besprechung 18:30, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: ::OK -Chief-tain 12:21, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Frage Hi, Chief-tain. Du scheinst mir ein ziemlich schlauer Nutzer zu sein. Deswegen habe ich eine Frage an dich: Wo bekomme ich das "Ausweichen"-Modul in der Halo: Reach-Kampagne her? Sylar 14:49, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ok, danke trotzdem. Sylar 14:49, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Ich möchte dich bitten bei den Kategorien immer darauf zu achten, ob andere Artikel diese auch besitzen oder ob diese Kategorien wirklich sinnvoll sind. Grunts gehören nicht in die Allianz-Menschen Krieg Kategorie zum Beispiel.--Der Pete Besprechung 18:11, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Meine Seite Ich wollte die Seite nochmal neu schreiben, bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen xD Ich werd mir noch Zeit dazu nehmen!! Hoffentluch wirst du den Text dann auch mögen ;D ----Fenris Chiefi 13:49, 17.07.2011 : Aha, vergessen sich anzumelden? xD Das passiert mir auch immer wieder...Zurück zum Thema: Ich muss nur noch meine Bilder suchen, die sind auf´m anderen PC. Dann kann ich anfangen zu schreiben, achja! Hab ich schon erwähnt das du mir immer symphatischer wirst! :D----Fenris Chiefi 8:52,18.07.2011 : Jappy??Moment...Jetzt schon xD Musst mal nach Fenris96 suchen :D----Fenris Chiefi 8:59, 19.07.2011 ::Jappy? Das ist neben meinVZ die schlechteste Seite um Freunschaften zu schließen. Tschuldigung. Musste ich einfach mal einwerfen. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/9/94/Hehe.gif --Der Pete Besprechung 10:11, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: ::kein ding ^^ -Chief-tain 11:36, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Sooo...erledigt :D Müsste jetzt bei dir sein xD---Fenris Chiefi 8:38,20.07.2011 :::: ::::Möchte uns diese Seite einfach nur ärgern?? Ich denke schon xD Kann doch eigentlich nicht so schwer sein...---Fenris Chiefi 11:41,20.07.2011 :::::Nun ist es endlich geschafft...Die Weltherrschaft ist unser*Muhahahahaa...* xDD---Fenris Chiefi 7:43,21.7.2011 ::::: ::::::Ich favorisiere ja auch automatisch immer die Bösen... ich weiß auch nicht wieso o.O---Fenris Chiefi 9:43,22.07.2011 Verbindungsprobleme Wollte mich nochmal für den Mist mit meiner Verbindung entschuldigen. Mein Drecks-Net haut mich manchmal einfach raus, so macht das auch keinen Spaß mehr. Ich versuch das zu ändern. BTW: Was spielst du eig noch außer Halo? Jashinprayer 21:24, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Problem Wie gesagt die Seite will uns einfach nur ärgern....---Fenris Chiefi 9:38, 27.07.2011 : Da muss doch was überlasted sein...wir sind zuviele für die Seite xD---Fenris Chiefi 11:11, 28.07.2011 :: Sehr gut...muss ich gleich mal gucken O.O---Fenris Chiefi 10:47, 29.07.2011 Tippfehler-Antwort Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich habe dir zuletzt auch noch geschrieben, dass du das wohl noch machen dürftest. Kannst du das mal machen, bitte? Es wird Zeit... Es wird Zeit wieder aktiv zu werden und es wird Zeit wieder Halo zu spielen, als worauf wartest du noch ?!?! Gruss "Liz" LA-775 16:31, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bild(er) ohne Lizenz Hallo ! Vielen Dank für das Hochladen neuer Dateien. Halopedia freut sich über jedes Bild, welches Artikel sinnvoll ergänzen kann. Leider fehlt jedoch eine Angabe über die Lizenz und/oder die Quelle. Trage daher einfach die Informationen und die passende Lizenzvorlage auf der Dateiseite nach. Siehe zu diesem Thema auch Hilfe:Lizenzen. Dies ist ein automatisch generierter Hinweis. --Superintendant Keep it clean! 18:14, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) *Datei:7225d1312213117-error-halo-3-odst-wallpaper-error-wallpaper-error-jpg.jpg *Datei:Halo3bruteoz9.png *Datei:Your-tax-dollars-at-work.jpg *Datei:X5d203.jpg *Datei:We Are ODST by Smyf.jpg *Datei:Stickygrenadeodst-884604.jpg *Datei:I AM ODST Wallpaper Pack by reytime.jpg *Datei:Halo-odst-concept-art.jpg *Datei:Halo3-ODST-Wallpaper.jpg *Datei:Halo-3-odst-concept-art-destroyed-city-at-night.jpg *Datei:Halo3ODST2.jpg *Datei:Halo3-ODST EnvConcept-11.jpg *Datei:Halo3-ODST EnvConcept-10.jpg *Datei:Halo3-odst envconcept-09.jpg *Datei:Halo-3-odst.jpg *Datei:Halo 3+Concept+art.jpg *Datei:Halo 3 odst 1290.jpg *Datei:Halo 3 ODST.jpg *Datei:Drop ship wallpaper.jpg *Datei:8784d1312384139-odst-halo-3-odst-wallpaper-odst-wallpaper-odst-jpg.jpg *Datei:34p04yc.jpg